Missions
Missions are a vital part to growing stronger. Throughout a mission, a ninja will expend energy in order to gain experience and Zeny. Of course, that is not all that a ninja may encounter while they are out. For a list of missions see The World Map Mission Structure Missions have a certain structure that they follow. There's a larger scale that can be divided into smaller and smaller pieces, the smallest part being the individual mission. The World The largest division of a mission is the World. Each world is comprised of 5 areas, each area has a boss battle that concludes it. After defeating the final boss of the final area, you can travel to the next world. The Areas Each area is a subdivision of a world. Each area is broken down into 3 passes, meaning you must complete 1 area 3 times before you can travel to the next one. Each pass ends with a boss battle, meaning you will face the boss 3 times before completing an area. The Passes Each pass is composed of a certain number of missions, ending in a boss battle. The number of missions increases with each pass, usually 3 for the first pass, 5 for the second, and 7 for the final pass. Boss Battle Boss Battles are different than a usual mission. They consume no energy, and instead pit the player against a boss. Boss battles follow the same procedure as a fight with another ninja (tap to throw stars when the boss is far, slash to strike with the sword when the boss is close). When the boss is defeated, the player is rewarded with Zeny, Experience, Traps and Dragon Ore. Mission Events During a mission, a ninja may encounter various events. Enemy Strikes: This occurs at random, an enemy ninja steals Zeny from you. You can't leave that go unpunished so you get to choose a friend to avenge you. If they win, you get your Zeny back and they get a treasure reward and a gumball. Either way, you get a gumball for asking a friend to avenge you. Ninja Encounter: Occasionally, you will cross paths with another ninja while on your travels. There are 2 types of ninja encounters: *'Stranger' If you encounter a ninja who is not your friend, you will have the opportunity to add them as a friend and at the same time send them a message for some Karma. *'Friend' When you come across a ninja who is your friend, you have 2 options: Spar or Schmooze at the tea house. Sparring will earn you experience regardless of whether you win or lose. After the sparring you can then send them a message for some Karma. A Schmooze will just grants you some Karma. You may still send a message after a Schmooze, but you will not gain any additional Karma if you choose to do it. Special Mission: Special Missions have different objectives. Usually there are enemies or objects to attack. Each object or enemy will have a specific type of attack to be used against it (tap for ninja star or slash for sword attack). They will only be damaged by the specific attack and will block the other type. Some special missions will also have a "Don't Touch" object that will damage the player if touched. At the end of the Special Mission, you are given a grade based on your performance and a Zeny prize based on the grade. Mission Items During a mission, a ninja has a chance to find some items to help them out. *Mystery Box A mystery box appears on the screen as a brown box with a black question mark on it. You'll have to either tap on the box or the GO button to see what's inside. There are only 2 possibilities as to what's inside a Mystery Box *Dragon Ore *Gear *Treasure Chest A treasure chest will contain a treasure from a collection. There are various treasure collections, each with a unique reward for completing them. Just be careful, as other ninjas may try to steal these from you to complete their own set. Energy Restoration Missions can take the energy right out of you. Thankfully, there are ways to restore lost energy. Level Up! Every time you level up, your energy is increased and restored. You also recover your battle turn as well. For the beginning ninja, this will get your energy back for the first few missions, but won't always cut it later on. Karma: Good deeds get rewarded. Greeting friends, sending messages after sparring, or schmoozing at the tea house are a few ways you can gain Karma. So what do you do with it? You can use 100 Karma to replenish your energy, but only for a maximum of 3 times a day. '''Sushi: '''Sushi is a premium item that costs 100 Mobacoin. Eating it will restore your energy and battle turn. It can only be used 10 times a day. '''Cookie: '''This good restores 20 energy, is obtained as the challenges and rewards of prize events. It can only be used 5 times a day. Category:Misc